


closure

by methlabs



Series: Government Sanctioned [4]
Category: Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Family Reunions, Gen, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Post-Canon, Wakes & Funerals, a bitter one at that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methlabs/pseuds/methlabs
Summary: closure/ˈkləʊʒə/noun3. a feeling that an emotional or traumatic experience has been resolved.• attending the funeral of one's father.
Relationships: Agent 14 (Grand Theft Auto)/Online Protagonist (mentioned), Agent 14 (Grand Theft Auto)/Original Character(s) (mentioned)
Series: Government Sanctioned [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1150667
Kudos: 3





	closure

“Alexander.”

His middle name, spoken with the venom only one woman was capable of injecting into the word.

“ _ Mother _ .”

Scott didn’t turn his gaze as Nancy came to stand next to him by the open grave. A tense silence settled over them, the chatter of the other funeral attendants made distant and muffled by the snow.

“He was a bastard of a man,” she said, finally. Scott could hear the scowl in her voice. “Got what he deserved, in the end.”

“If you’re looking for some thread of solidarity with me, I’d given up caring a long time ago,” Scott said plainly, and was answered with another silence.

He took it as an invitation to continue. “James was never a father to me. You know I wrote the both of you off the moment I moved out.”

“You’ve always been an ingrate, Alexander,” Nancy snapped, though her voice stayed low.

“Don’t call me that.”

She ignored him.

“I always knew the bastard would drink himself to death. My only regret is that I wasn’t around to see it.”

“You’re sick.” Scott smiled joylessly.

“And you’re a hypocrite,” his mother said. “What have you done with your life, Alexander?”

She paused, and the back of Scott’s neck felt like it was on fire.

“Where has your resentment gotten you? And don’t bother pretending that your entire life isn’t fashioned out of anything other than spite. I  _ know _ you.”

“You flatter yourself too much.”

“And you owe me more credit.”

Scott laughed.

“You really,  _ truly _ believe that I owe you  _ anything? _ ” He finally turned to face her.

She looked older, of course—more tired than he remembered. And he savoured it.

“After the hell the both of you  _ and _ my piss-poor excuse for a brother put me through?” Scott laughed again, turning his gaze back to his father’s grave.

“I was trying to help you—”

“ _ Help _ me? Is that what we’re calling it now?” He rounded on her, though his voice stayed level. “I didn’t realise the definition of ‘help’ was beating the shit out of your son for being a filthy homosexual.”

“Don’t you fucking say that—”

“Shut the fuck up and listen to me.” Scott’s tone started to edge on amusement as Nancy’s face screwed up in despise. “I have done terrible things to be where I am today.”

“Is that a  _ threat? _ ” She interjected. He ignored her.

“I don’t regret any of it. Not for a second. I should, but I don’t. And you know why that is?” 

Without missing a beat, Scott pulled the glove off his left hand, revealing his wedding band.

Nancy’s face dropped. “You didn’t—”

He pointed at the chapel, where most of the crowd were gathered. “Every depraved, immoral thing I’ve done has led me to the love of my fucking life. I only feel like a fool for bringing him here.”

He watched as Nancy’s expression seemed to cycle through ten different emotions before settling on defeat.

“You really haven’t changed, have you?”

“Neither have you,” he scoffed, looking toward the chapel. “Seems we both got our hopes up.”

“You need to leave,” Nancy said, taking a few steps away from him and closer to James’ grave.

“Of course I do. Lovely ceremony, by the way. Tell Peter he needs to work on his eulogies.” 

Scott lingered for a moment longer before starting to make his way to the chapel, ready to drag Morgan away from whatever hors d'oeuvre table he was currently glued to.

“Oh, and I lied, you know?” Scott said, looking back at his mother one last time.

“About what,” she hissed, her expression filled with nothing but hate as she looked up at him.

“I hadn’t written you off. I really thought you might’ve changed,” he laughed, shaking his head. “I suppose my biggest regret is having had faith in you.”

“You’re not my son anymore.”

“I know,” he said, and turned away. “Goodbye, Nancy.”

She didn’t move even as Scott’s footsteps disappeared from earshot and snow began to fall around her.

Nobody watched as she spat into the grave.


End file.
